This invention relates to a friction-mountable hanger, and more particularly to hangers having a hook for hanging an object and a cantilevered part for frictionally mounting the hook. The invention contemplates the use of a single arm friction mounting element for slidable friction anchoring between face-to-face structural surfaces, and a dual arm U-shaped friction mounting element for slidable friction anchoring over opposite faces of a plate member.
People and businesses have become increasingly dedicated and competitive in decorating their homes and buildings at various times of the year, especially during holiday seasons such as at yuletide. Whether as home decoration or as business promotional decoration, the desire always is to minimize or totally avoid damage to building features or structures while nevertheless effectively implementing whatever decoration is wanted. Insofar as is known, there never has been an effective way to decorate without causing some damage to the base structures. The most common damage is that of small holes caused by nails or prongs or something else pressed into material of the base structure. What people want and have long wanted, however, is a simple way to accomplish decoration without causing damage to base structures. They want to avoid even the smallest of holes or marks or scratches of surfaces or features, whether inside or outside of a building. It is to a solution to this desire that this invention is directed.